1 degree angle
by xWellJustMex
Summary: After she got mysteriously zapped from Hamburg to New York, Alisa finds herself in a world where the Percy Jackson Books are real... Or better: are going to be real. How will she fare when she's thrown in the mids of her favorite Book series? And why do so many people around her look vaguely familiar? Set years before the books.
1. WTF Am I?

**Disclaimer:**

**Alisa: xWellJustMex isn't a middle-aged guy so she doesn't own PJO or any of its characters.**

**Me: But I do own this plot. Like really – it's too genius not to be mine!**

**Alisa: Don't get all high and mighty just 'cause you got one good idea…**

**Me: I own you too, you know?!**

**Alisa: O_O *runs***

* * *

**Chapter 1: WTF am I?!**

Okay. Next time she was gonna listen to her mother's advice.

"Don't stay up all night or you're going to fall asleep on the train and miss your stop."

Alisa had shrugged it off. She'd need to get out at the last stop anyway so _someone_ would eventually wake her to get her ass out of the train…

Besides, she wasn't all that sleepy. She'd thought.

Now she seriously doubted that. Her brain must have gone into a sleep-deprived state of daydream or craziness or something. Or maybe this was just fate's way of making sure her life is miserable for not bringing the thrash out last night.

Anyhow.

Her geography and understanding of modern train-technology were crappy but still. Alisa was pretty sure that one couldn't hop on a train in Hamburg/Germany, fall asleep and wake up in Grand Central Station/New York/USA.

That fact made this whole situation a problem: It wasn't possible and this just _couldn't_ be a dream simply because she had no ounce of imagination. So that left her with what-? She really should have paid more attention to her philosophy teacher when they had talked about the world being real or not and if one could ever be really sure that they weren't dreaming in that exact moment or were just thinking of doing something/living but in reality they were just brain matter floating around in a jar in some scientist's lab.

The dream question had always been easy for her.

Whenever she went to bed and dreamed something, she

Didn't get a very good connection

Couldn't ask herself if that was a dream

… The imagination thingy again.

Seeing as those factors were still present, she was at a loss of what to think about the "how?"

But all that deeply philosophical stuff aside. Here she was in the big hall. She'd seen it in enough movies to know that she really was here.

'First things first', she thought. 'Gotta call Mom.' She dialed the number on her phone and in the back of her mind thought about the horrendous bill that's going to make when-

"Alisa Marlon, hallo wer ist da?" Shit! She shut the phone as soon as she heard the voice on the other end of the line. Her breathing became uneven. She knew that voice, even if slightly altered.

It was her own. Asking the same phrase she repeated every time she picked up the phone. "Alisa Marlon, hello who's there?" That was the final straw. Hearing her own voice, Alisa didn't care anymore how crazy this whole day seemed, she believed it. She believed that this was no dream, that she was in America, that she somehow had two bodies and one of them continued living her life. And then everything went black.

When she woke up her back hurt. And her head. And pretty much every single bone in her body. A middle-aged guy with a brown beard crouched over her. Well, crouched might be the wrong word since Alisa's second glance confirmed that he sat in a wheelchair. Normal people might find it creepy when they wake up from some kind of brain-overload and find an adult man staring at them but the guy smiled in a very non-creepy way so she just looked at him.

"Who are you?" Alisa flinched. She hadn't meant to be so blunt.

"My name is-" "Whoa!" She fell in "Is that a _bow_ over your knees?!" Okay, maybe she should worry a bit about this guy…

"Interesting" he seemed to study her with those old brown eyes of his. "My name is Chiron" he said "and I believe you'll need to come with me." It wasn't what she would normally do (what kind of idiot follows a stranger?!) but she stood up and albeit a bit wobbly, stalked alongside the wheelchair as the bow-dude wheeled into the sunset.


	2. I get enlightened by a horse

**Disclaimer:**

**Alisa: You all know that WJM doesn't own this, don't you?!**

**Me: Well, I could wish for it…**

**Alisa: No, just… No.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I get enlightened by a horse**

[Alisa POV]

Okay, so I followed a man I didn't know. Sue me. I just ended up in a freaking AU! I'm allowed to do some stupid stuff.

He led me outside the station and whistled for a cab. When he ushered me out of the vehicle (after not saying a single word the whole ride!) we stood in front of a row of apartments on the Upper East Side.

"The keys are in the front pocket of my backpack, if you would be son kind…"

After I fumbled with the lock a few seconds we took the elevator up to second floor and I let us into the apartment 'Chiron' pointed out to me.

The next moments went by in a blur; my wheelchair-stranger-friend was some kind of horse/human mix. Apparently I had looked a bit skeptic because he just HAD to show me… He'd somehow trapped his horse-y hindquarters in this magic wheelchair and I had to admit that I pictured its inside a little like Hermione's purse in Harry Potter… And if some man/animal mix wasn't enough to make my day, Chiron convinced me that, yes, I was indeed now somehow in what I called the DemigodVerse – meaning the Greek gods existed and there was indeed some demigod-training-camp on long island sound.

In return I tried to stun the horse-guy-

"The political correct word is centaur."

"Yeah, sorry."

-erm centaur with my time-/place jump but he looked at me like it was totally normal for people to experience something like that

"The gods must have had something in mind if they sent you here. Perhaps they see a chance that you could be needed."

"But how? I mean I'm only human. How could I help them? Why do they even believe that I want to help them?"

"I do not know the answer to any of that but until we find out what your destiny is", he was now squeezing himself back into the wheelchair, "the camp is going to pay for you to stay here in this very apartment and you'll be free to do as you like as long as you are so kind to help us out every now and then."

"Okay, _Chiron. _First, I don't believe in such things like destiny – it's just my damn bad luck, and second: What do you mean with helping out?"

When Chiron left three hours later I was an official employee of CHB Corp. as I liked to call it. Meaning, I'd agreed to help the camp to find half bloods and bring them there safely. Me being clear sighted really came in handy for that.

Trying not to think too much about all the weirdness I'd encountered today I went into my new (like the rest of the apartment completely furnished) bedroom and laid down on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillows I was out like a light.


	3. Goats and Papers

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Alisa's still sleeping so I have to deliver the bad news: I do not own any PJO/HOO-characters. I do on the other hand own my very own copies of the PJO/HOO/KC books (except Lost Hero and Throne of fire :()**

* * *

**Chapter 3: goats and papers**

The next morning Alisa woke up with the sincere hope that all of yesterday's events had just been bad dreams and she was once again at home in Hamburg where her mother would storm into her room at any given moment to get her out of bed.

Of course when she'd finally opened her eyes that hope had been blown to smithereens. After staring at the ceiling for another good fifteen minutes or so Alisa finally got up and started making breakfast. After the second cup of heavenly black coffee her brain started to work, telling her that she had to make plans for her future life.

Seeing that there was no way back to her old life she would have to get settled which meant getting a job. Even when Camp Half Blood paid for her apartment she still would have to earn money for food and clothes and books and stuff like that.

Chiron had told her that he'd send someone with forged papers over the following day. He also gave her some cash for the first few purchases like toiletries, PJs and a new set of clothes. Alisa still wondered why the gods hadn't zapped her luggage with her to Grand Central…

…they also forgot a note explaining all of this but oh well…

With a new battle plan, some money and another cup of coffee Alisa steered into the direction of the nearest mall. Three hours later she left with a bag full of new clothes and a considerably better mood.

Walking up the stairs to her apartment (she told herself to do a little work out) she saw someone sitting in front of her door. The boy jumped to his feet when he saw her.

"Can I help you?"

"Chiron sent me."

She looked at him and he began nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He seemed to be around ten years old with curly brown hair, jeans, shirt and a backpack.

When she noticed she still hadn't answered to that she said "Oh."

* * *

(Alisa POV)

"Oh." Highly intelligent answer, I know. But I didn't know what else to say so I just let the two of us in, threw my purchases into the bedroom and joined the boy in the kitchen.

"I suppose you're delivering my papers?" See? A whole sentence: I can talk if I want to!

"Yeah, my first assignment." He smiled shyly and handed me the big envelope he's fished out of his messenger bag.

Then I remembered my manners. "Would you like something to drink? Or to eat?" I added as his stomach made itself known. He blushed.

"No, it's alright" he stood up and made a few steps towards the exit.

"Whoa, time-out." I maneuvered him back towards the chair. "I haven't even properly thanked you yes, much less introduced myself and with your limp I'm calling you a cab!"

He looked at me strangely, all previous shyness gone.

"What? Did I say something stupid again?"

"Chiron told me you knew…" Now it was my turn to stare uncomprehendingly.

"Do you know what CHB stands for?" He pointed to the letters on his bright orange shirt.

"Camp Half Blood, sure." I mentally face-palmed. I'd read the books, why didn't I think of that that boy was-

"I'm a satyr. My name is Grover." To prove his point he immediately stripped out of his shoes, fake feet and pants and stood before me in all his goatly glory.

"Good to know." I said dryly still staring. I know, I know that was rude but he didn't behave like Percy had described him in the first book. He seemed to be much more sure of himself now that he stood before me…

Grover wanted to say something but was once again interrupted by his stomach demanding attention.

"You are so going to stay for dinner" I opened the fridge. "Any wishes?"

"You don't have any tin cans, now do you?"

"Sure." I handed him a can of coke. "But I'm not going to get visited by any more half-barnyard-animal-people, right?"

"Hey!" Grover cried indignantly.

"Just kidding." I grinned. This evening was beginning to be fun.


	4. Back to School

**1 degree angle**

**Hiya guys!**

**If you got time after reading this chapter be so kind and hit the review button, yes?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First assignment**

(Alisa POV)

Grover and I had talked and joked so long that in the end I made him stay the night because it was really dark outside and (supergoat or not) there was no way I was going to let him run around at night in freakin' New York.

So while he IMed Chiron I got ready for the night.

I was happy about the amount of things I seemed to remember from the Percy Jackson books about all this mythological stuff that Grover had told me about.

I was presently torn about the newer adjustments in my life:

On one hand me being in New York was pretty awesome on its own but then my bookworm-self piped up and was absolutely psyched about being in the DemigodVerse.

On the other hand I knew what was going to happen and now that I was involved I could easily get myself killed by the next monster wandering the streets. Oh joy.

In addition to that I had to give up my old life because the other me was living it. I knew that I was gonna miss my parents, siblings and friends but silently scolded myself for crying over spilled milk.

I couldn't go back so I might as well accept having to start a new life. And maybe I could even change the future a bit so that Kronos and that whole Gaea-debacle wouldn't arise in the first place.

I went to bed with the determination to save the world.

The next morning, of course, I had to make a total fool of myself. Seeing that Grover only had drachmas and my mortal cash wouldn't be enough for a cab to CHB we decided to hail the taxi of eternal damnation.

I knew the words one had to say to summon it but apparently even when you're clear-sighed, mortals cannot summon that special cab. The only thing my Greek stammering had been good for was that Grover cracked up when a man and his dog walked by and the man looked at me as if I'd grown an additional head.

Grover (of course) had no problem calling the grey sisters. His smile showed that he'd lost all of his nervousness and that he'd warmed up to me showing in how he even hugged me before saying goodbye.

Seeing as I hadn't had much luck with supernatural things this morning, I decided to try something more down-to-earth: getting a job.

I couldn't find one that seemed to fit in the paper. It's not that I had been very picky in my choices it's just that I knew that I'd go crazy if I had to work in an office the whole day. I also couldn't take a job that kept me busy the _whole_ day because I had promised Chiron to go look for half bloods and to always be on-call.

Then, when I had already given up hope I got a heart attack. It just might have been caused by the 2d screen suddenly appearing in the middle of my living room: My first Iris-message.

Chiron the centaur stood in front of a blue two-story building, his beard neatly trimmed and his bow over his shoulder.

"Hello child." He smiled warmly at me as I reconquered my seat on the sofa after falling off.

"Hi Chiron, something up or is this just a friendly check-on-your-favorite-mortal-call?"

"A little bit of both, actually. Have you already found a job?"

"No, sir." My face felt hot. "I've been looking, but-"

"It's alright. Great even. You see, one of our protectors has retired his job to become a searcher and now there is no one having a look out for halfbloods in the school he worked in."

"I'm so not going back to school." I told Chiron. "Been there, done that."

Chiron chuckled "I would be surprised, Miss Marlon, if you would be allowed to attend this particular school as a student seeing how it is a preschool. I was thinking about you working there as an assistant teacher."

And that was how I got a job as a _teacher_ of all things. But I know that I wouldn't even so much as glance near this proverbial gift horse's mouth area.


	5. Assistand Child-Tamer

**One degree angle [5]: Assistant child-tamer**

It turned out that the preschool that Alisa was supposed to work at was multilingual. Hence Chiron placing her here.

At 0730 the next day she found herself in the headmaster's office, vis-à-vis with Madame Arnaud who squinted at her over her rectangular glasses.

Madame Beatrix Arnaud was a woman probably somewhere in her mid-thirties with blonde highlighted hair with criss-cross parting, too heavy make-up and linen clothing.

"Well, Miss-" she glanced down at Alisa's application lying on her desk. "-Miss Marlon. Your references seem _bien._ Now tell me something about yourself, it states here that you're from Germany, what brings you to New York?"

"You see, my parents died recently" I tried to look teary eyed at my made-up sap story. "And the only living relative I have left now is my uncle who lives here in the states. After that tragic event I just wanted to stay close to the last family I have."

While I sweat blood and tears hoping that the story Chiron and I had come up with this morning over breakfast sounded convincing, Madame Arnaud's eyes got all misty and she reached for the tissue box on her desk.

"Oh, mon dieu, my dear girl. I'm so sorry for your loss and I'm so glad to have you here with us now. I believe you'll be a wonderful addition to our teaching staff."

I smiled (probably more a grimace) and after a few more minutes of small talk I had gotten my timetable and with an _au revoir _was sent to Mrs. McLarsky's class.

I know, I know what you're thinking now: Was it really necessary to lie to that woman? And I get you, I, too, try not to lie. But tell me: Do you have another idea how I could explain my being here to the headmistress without ending up in a mental facility because I told her that I was zapped here across the Atlantic by ancient Greek gods for no apparent reason?

No, I didn't think so either.

So now my stellar performance got me a job as an assistant teacher at Rainbow Preschool. Hurray.

I was a little late so I walked along the hallways without meeting a single soul but hearing excited chatter and laughter from some of the classrooms.

I stopped in front of room 6, Mrs. McLarsky's classroom.

According to my timetable they now had arts and crafts right now.

With a deep breath I knocked twice

A chorus of voices yelled "Come in!" and I opened the door and stepped inside.

Okay, so I'm usually not shy around crowds of people but I dare you to go meet a whole classroom full of little kids with little to no preparation as to what would await you and try not to fidget under their curious stares. Fortunately I was saved by the bell… or in this case the child-tamer.

Mrs. McLarsky smiled at me. Her brown hair already had a few grey streaks but in contrast to most women in their late 40s she didn't wear her hair in "the practical shortcut" but rather in a waist-long braid.

"Can we help you?", she asked kindly and I snapped out of my daze once again feeling two dozen pairs of eyes burning into the side of my head.

"Yeah, I mean, yes." Great start. "My name is Alisa Marlon, I'm supposed to be the new assistant teacher." –cue whispering from the class-

"Great!" Mrs. McLarsky clapped her hands. "We were just about to paint some pictures for our name cards seeing how we're fresh into the new year. You can join us." Shifting her gaze back to the kids she said "You already know where your boxes are so please go and get your paper and colors, please."

The kids scrambled out of their seats and Mrs. McLarsky turned to me, shaking my hand.

"Alisa, nice to meet you. I'm Elenoir." I flashed her a nervous smile.

She gave me a quick rundown of how things worked around the classroom and what my job was going to be. "Don't worry, this seems all crazy and confusing the first few days but you'll settle in just fine.", She told me.

_Good thing then that I'm all in for Crazy. _I thought and dove head first into my new assignment.


End file.
